Old/List of words/1
Список неполный: некоторые слова пропущены, а некоторые ещё в разработке, поэтому не добавлены, а до третих не дошли руки. Здешний перевод может быть устаревшим. Abbreviations *Verb infinitive ending: ' = tė *PIE = Proto-Indo-European List of words PIE *ank- : *ang- : *onk- (Ч: "сгибать", "гнуть") #paǫk — spider?; #*paǫkjna / paǫkėna — spiderweb?; #ǫkoti — ? (:: коготь, якорь); #paǫkt? — ? (:: овод); PIE *bʰer- "brown" *(D: brown) *(Ч: "коричневый", "бурый" и близкие к ним цвета) #reduplicaiton: bebr / bobr / bibr / bubr (D: *bʰebʰrHu- *bʰebʰrH-u- (*bʰebʰrHo- *bʰebʰrH-o-))(Ч: *bʰebʰros : *bʰebʰrus : *bʰe-bʰru-s)(Э: *bʰebʰrus *bʰe-bʰr-u-s "бурый, коричневый")(V: *bʰebʰru- *bʰe-bʰru- "коричневый") — (D: beaver); PIE *derw- / *dorw- / *dru- / ... (Э: "дерево") #-o-: dervo (D: *derwo- *derw-o-)(Ч: *derwo- *derw-o- "дуб")(Э: *derwom) — (D: tree, wood); #-o-: druvo (D: *druHo- / *drwo- / *drw-o-)(Ч: *drw- / *drew- : *drow- "дерево")(Э: *druwom // *druw- / *dru-, *drew- *dr-ew-) — (D: tree, (pl.) wood); # dryn (Э: *drūno-) — wooden; # dervɛn / dervȯn (Э: *derwēno- / *derwoyno-) — wooden; # druvɛn — wooden?; # druvid? — druid?; # sudorv — (D: *h₁sudʰorwo- *h₁su-dʰor-wo-)(Ч: *sudorwos *su-dorw-os) — (D: healthy)(Ч: #0"крепикий, как дерево (как дуб)")(V: из хорошего дерева); #~ obdr (V: dru-) — bed? (V: #0"настил вокруг дерева"); PIE (D: *h₁edʰ-) (Э: *edʰ- "острый") #-l-: *edli / edla (D: *h₁edʰli *h₁edʰ-l-i) (Э: *edʰl- *edʰ-l-) — (D: spruce, fir); PIE *gel- #-ka: gulka — ? (:: опухоль желёз, железа под челюстью, отёк, нарост на теле человека/животного, нарост на заболевшем растениии, ком, груда, глыба, комочек, запутанный клубок, узел); #-m: gulma / gulm — ? (:: вздуние (на коже, костях, мышцах в рез...) :: Old Indian gúlma- "куст"); #-ni: gulni — ? (:: краюха/штука хлеба, crusta, корка); PIE gʷih₃-?, gʷeyh₃-?- #gė' — (D: to live) (Э: "жить"); #*Каузатив: gȯė'?, goiė'? #-w-ó-: gėv (D: gʷh₃iwó- gʷh₃i-w-ó-) — (D: alive); #gėvota? — life; #gėr — ?; #-o-: gȯu (D: gʷh₃oyo-? gʷh₃oy-o-?)(Э: gʷoyo-) — ? (Э: "жизнь") PIE *kew- # -g-: kǒgɛ' / kǒgia' (Э: PIE *kew-, *kewg- kew-g- :: Old Icelandic húka, German hocken) — (:: "сидеть на корточках"); # -t- (Э: причастие?): kǒt (Э: PIE *kewt- / *kowt- / *kow-t- "согнутое, крюк") — ?; #* kǒtė' — (Э: "гнуть(ся); прятать; копаться; искать; кружить, крутить; грести; охранять, воспитывать; затевать; действовать"); PIE *(s)keyt- # kėt' (D: PIE *(s)kʷ(e)yt-) — ?; # kėta' (D: *(s)keyt-) — (D: to read, count); # kȯta' — ; # kitti (D: PIE *(s)kʷitti *(s)kʷit-ti) — (D: honor, respect); PIE *kay- "один" # kȯgl (Э: PIE *kay- "один, единственный" + -gl-) — ? (:: solus, единственный, только, подлинный, настоящий, прямой, точь в точь); # PS *ciglavъ — ?; # PS *ciglivъ — ?; # PS *civrъ? — ?; PIE *kʷey- # kaia' (D: PIE *kʷōy-) — (D: to regret, repent); # kȯna (D: PIE *kʷoyneh₂ *kʷoy-neh₂)(Э: PIE *kʷoynā *kʷoy-n-ā "(плата за) содеянное" < глагольная основа *kʷey- + -n-) — (D: price, value); #* kȯnė' — (D: to evaluate, value); # kėn (D: PIE *kʷeyno- *kʷey-no-)(Э: PIE *kʷeyn- *kʷey-n- "деяние") — ?; #* kėnė (D: PIE *kʷeyn- *kʷey-n-) — ?; PIE *(s)key- (Э: "раскалывать, расщеплять, разделять") # PIE *(s)keyd- *(s)key-d-: #* kȯdė' (D: PIE (s)koyd-)(Э: PIE *skoyd- *skoy-d-) — (D: to strain, filter); #* kȯdt — ?; #** kȯdtė' — ?; #*** kȯdta (Э: PIE *kaydtā / *skaydtā / *skayd-tā) — ...; #* kėdt (D: PIE *(s)kidto- *(s)kid-to-) — (D: clean, pure); #** kėdtė' — (D: to clean, purify); # PIE *(s)koyn- *(s)koy-n-: #* kȯnė' (Э: PIE *koyn- *koy-n-) — (Э: "раскрывать рот, щериться, скалиться, показывать зубы" > "болтать, бранить, ругать"); #* kȯn (Э: PIE *skoyn- *skoy-n-) — (Э: "зиять, раскрывать(ся)"); # kȯrė' (Э: PIE *skoy- + -r-) — ?; # skerė' — ?; # PIE *koyw- *koy-w-: #* kȯv, kȯva (D: PIE *koyw- *koy-w-)(Э: PIE *koyvā / *skoyvā) — (D: shin-bone, tube, bobbin, spool); #* kȯvi (D: PIE *koyw- *koy-w-) — (D: tube, spool); PIE *koy- # kȯp' (Э: PIE *koyp- *koy-p-) — ?; #* kȯpen — PP1; #** kȯpenɛ' — ?; # kȯpa' — (Э: итератив-дуратив: "рубить, колоть", "расщеплять",имперфективация: "умирать, околевать, дохнуть"); # kȯpė' (Э: PIE *skoyp-, каузатив на -i-) — ?; #* kȯpi — ?; # kȯp — ?; PIE *kʷi-, *kʷo- #ki, kito (D: PIE *kʷi- / *kʷe- what) — (D: who); PIE *krow- / *kru- #krǒs / krǒsa (Э: PIE *krows- / *krus- / *kru-s-) — (Э: "кусок, обломок" → "хлеб", поскольку хлеб (особенно пресный хлеб древности), лепёшки, при еде ломался, крошился); #koter, kotor (D: PIE *kʷotero- *kʷo-ter-o-)(Ч: PIE *kʷoter(o)- *kʷo-ter-(o)-, *-ter-(o)- — comparative suffix) — (D: who, which); #ku, kuto (D: PIE *kʷo-) — (D: who); #ku, kuiu (D: PIE *kʷo-) — (D: who, what, which); PIE *peed- : *pood- #-s-j(o)-: pɛdsiu — ? (:: "передвигающийся на ногах", "идущий (не едущий, не плывущий)"); #pod? — foot?; PIE *per- : *por- (Ч: "перемещаться", "летать") #lengthened o: parė' (D: *poorH-) — ? (:: "летать", "носиться", "парить = неподвижно или почти без продвижения держаться в воздухе на распростёртых крыльях"); #pero (D: *perHo- *perH-o-) — (D: feather); #pira' (D: *prH-) — ? (:: to fly); #reduplication: porpor — (Ч: буквально "то, что веет" -> OES "знамя"); ? #poti? — master, host, husband???; #gostipoti? — hospitable host?; #potibɛga? — divorced wife #demipoti? — lord? #*demipotia? — church PIE *h1rewdh- / *h1rowdh- (Ч: "красный", "рыжий", "червонный") #rǒd — red (Ч: "рыжий", "красный"); #rǒda — ?; #-s-o-: rǒds — ?; #rǒdmɛn — ?; #rudɛ' — to redden?; #rudr — ?; #rudiav — ?; #-yo-: rydiu — ?; #rudust? — ? (растение); PIE *sed- #sɛd' / sed? — (D: to sit down); #-eh1-: sɛdɛ' / sedɛ? — (D: to sit); #o-eye-: sadė' / sodė'? — (D: to plant) (D2: to set, plant); #sad / sod? — (D: plant, garden) (D2: plant, garden); #o-o-: sod → xod (RUKI from prefixes :: *pri-, *u-, ...) — (D: motion, movement); #(redup. *sizd- →) o-: sodė' → xodė' (ditto) — (D: to go, walk); #-lo-m: sɛdlo / sedlo? — (V: "поселение") (D: seat); PIE *sel- #selo — (V: "пашня"); #*sol-eh2-: Lith, Latv sala PIE (Э: *skow- / *skw-) #xǒiu (Ч: *sk(ʰ)owy-) (Э: *skowyo *skow-y-o) — prick?; #xvoia / xvoiu (Ч: *sk(ʰ)woy-) (Э: *skwoyā *skw-oy-ā) — (D: needles/branches of a coniferous tree); PIE *rezg- (Ч: "плести", "вить", "вязать") #rozga — ?; PIE *(s)kem- (Ч: "сжимать", "сдавливать") #skemė' — ?; #skomė', skomɛ' — ?; PIE *(s)ker- "резать" *(Э: "резать") *(Ч: "резать" "обрезать", "снимать что-либо (кору, кожицу, шкуру, ...)") #-p-: kerp — (Э: "череп; глиняный горшок; черепок, обломок"); PIE *(s)kep- "разрезать", "раскалывать" *Also: (s)kop- : *(s)kap- : ... *(Ч: "разрезать", "раскалывать") #kopa' — ?; #копьё #скопец #щепа #... PIE *(s)neh- (Ч: "связывать") *Compare *snew- (Ч: "соединять", "связывать", "плести") #-p-: snop — ? (:: собранная и связанная охапка стеблей с колосьями); #snǒ', snova' (same root?) — ? (Ч: "вертеть(ся)", "вращать(ся)" -> "тороплива перемещаться с места на место"); #snusa (same root?) — ?; PIE *sneygʷʰ- *Also: *snigʷʰ- #-os: snȯg (Ч: *snoygʷʰos) — snow?; PIE *sor- "женщина" *Also: *sohr- *(Ч: "женщина") *(V: "женщина") #combination: sesra / svesra? (D: *swesr- *swes-r-)(Ч: *sesor- / *swesor- <: *se- : *sewe-)(V: *swe-) — (D: sister); PIE *swe- / *se- : *swo- #-bʰ- / -bʰo-: sobistvo — ?; PIE *weyḱ- #shortened: vici / vic? (D: *wiḱ-) — (D: village); #combination: vėcpoti / vėcipoti? — ? (:: lord, chief/master of clan/tribe/settlement/borough/household); PIE *wiso- #*vis — (D: all); Animals *Cats: *#matika (?) — female cat, pussy, pussy-cat; *#*matiker — male cat, tom, tomcat; *#kot — cat; *#*kotę — kitten; *#*kotier — male cat, tom, tomcat; *#*kotia :> kotiuka; kotuka; kotjka — female cat, pussy, pussycat; *#stibiu — wildcat (#0 "камышовый (кот)", stib "камыш"); #agnę :→ agnę — lamb; #azi — (Э: "коза", "козел" → "язь, рыба" из-за наличия подобия усов у карпообразных рыб, сравнение с бородатым козлом); azino (..?) — goatskin #bebr, bobr, bibr — beaver; #cirsy? → cirseni — hornet; #*govɛdo — ?; #*govino — (Э: первонач. название коровьего помёта, навоза); #**govinɛn — ?; #*gǒmino — (Э: *gu-mьno "место, где мнут (молотят) хлеб, вытаптывая его с помощью крупного рогатого скота"); #koza, oza? — she-goat; kozia (skora)? — goatskin?; kozjo rog / kozjorog? — Capricorn; #musa (Э: расширение на -a PIE *mus- "муха") — муха?. See also mǒsa, mysi; #mysi — (D: mouse); #oril — eagle #puta — bird? #vobsa, vopsa — wasp Plants Anatomy #lub — skull #pisda — vulva; Unsorted #ęzy → ęzykъ — (D: tongue, language); #kamy → kamykъ — ?; Unsorted 2 #aga — ?; agoda — ?; #aio (Э: *ōyom) — egg; aiat — ovate, egg-shaped; ajn? — oval; #(a probably is secondary: o → ō = a) apa — ?; apė' — ?; apin — ?; neapin (Э: compare Latin in-opīnus "неожиданный") — sudden; #az — I #baxa' (интенсив: baxuta') — (Э: "стучать, ударять" → "хвастать"); #bag', baga' (:: bake) — ?; bagɛ', bagė' — ?; #berg' — ?; borg — (Э: укрытие, крыша и смежные реалии); birg — ? (:: casa, пещера, дом, куча, копна, стог, множество, сеть); #birdo (Э: *bʰ.rdʰom < *bʰr- / *bʰer- "острое" + *-dʰ-) — (Э: (ткацкий) гребень; рельеф); #bor' — ?; #bara' — (Э: "проникать, искать, спрашивать, просить, требовать"; "ломать, сокрушать" → "трогать, щупать, рыться", "работать"); #bodika' (Э: соответствует Latin fodico "покалывать" < PIE *bʰodikāyō *bʰod-ik-āyō) — (Э: "колоть, покалывать", "бодать", ...); #bog — wealth?; bogat — wealthy?; ... #bǒiu (Э: originally adj, -j- производное от PIE *bʰow- / *bʰū- "расти, становиться сильным") — ?; #buga' (Э: PIE *bʰewg(ʰ)- : *gʰewbʰ-) — гнуть?; gubnǫ' — ?; #bur' — (Э: "делать надрезы, надрезать, вырезать"); burtva — (Э: "надрез, отверстие", "затычка"); burtvė' — (Э: "делать надрезы, зарубки (= знаки)" → "говорить невнятно"); #buk? — (:: открытый очаг, огонь, разведённый вне дома, на который осенью сушат фрукты или лён; твёрдый камень, остающийся при приготовление извести); #by' — to be; bydlo — dwelling?; #clev*'?, clě*'? — ?; clevo → clovo (Э: PS *slóvo, *slóvese) — (D: word); clɛva ?→? clava — (D: glory, fame); clǒ' — (D: to be called); clǒs — (D: hearing, rumour); clǒsɛ'?, clǒsia'? — (D: to listen); clǒsa' — (D: to listen); clysɛ'?, clysia'? — (D: to hear); #cǫk — (D: bough, knot (in wood), splinter); #cȯm? — home #cȯno — hay #cęto (cimto, dcimto → cumto - need to be rechecked), cuto? — hundred #ci — this #cird/cirdi?, cirdiko? — heart #cova' — to shove; cǒnǫ' — to shove,thrust; #cǫk — bough, knot (in wood), splinter #cvȯt — light?; cvȯtil — light?; #debɛ' — ? (:: подстерегать, незаметно наблюдать, сидеть над чем-либо, корпеть, усидчиво заниматься, сидеть долго, упорно, настойчиво, упорно заниматься чем-нибудь, ...) #dergn — (D: cornel, dogwood); #dirti (Э: PIE *d.rti-s) — ?; #dom — house #dȯti — ? #dusdiu? — rain #elėto — (Э: "кишка, кишки → колбаса"); #elboda ?→? olboda, elbeda — ?; #ět*'? — to feel?; otětė' — ?; otětia' — ? #gena — woman, wife?/? #deciov?, dexiov? (*deševъ) — дешёвый??? #decsė' (Э: *deḱs- "принимать и т.п.") — ?; decsin, decn? — правый?; deciu? — страна?; #dėgia — колючая?; digėka — ? #dėv — ? #děb? — глубокий; děba' — делать глубоким?, долбить?; #dini — day; dinisi, sedine — today; tudini — week; #dubno — bottom; dubri — ?; dubr? — ?; ...? #ė' — to go #geg' — ?; izgeg' — ?; #gelɛzo — iron; gelɛzn — iron; #gold — hunger; gildɛ' — ? #gols — voice; golgol — speech, word #gord — enclosure?; girdi — ?; zord — hay-stack?; zerdmę — ? #gorie, gori — ? #gorgor — ? #gorn, gorno — ? (С: стих; З: колокольный звон по умершем; фраза, изречение; пауза, перерыв; биение пульса; речь, разговор; рассказ, сказка, повесть, слух; пословица;; grnati - взывать, хвалить; gar- - похвала) #gors — pea, peas; gorsov — pease; gorsoviske — pease field?; gorsor — ? #gor-ǒp, gor-ǒpa — ?; #gov*('), gǒ*(') (*gʷow- звукоп.) — ?; gǒtorė' — ?; govor — говорить невнятно, в нос? гнусавить?; #PIE *gʷow- (Э: "крупный рогатый скот" или ?"нечистоты, экскременты"?) #gǫd' — гудеть? // играть (на струнном музыкальном инструменте, на гуслях, на скрипке) #gǫgna', gǫgnė' (звукоп., редупл. первонач. ономатопеи gn) — ?; #gǫsi (*ǵʰans- "гусь"); gǫser (*ǵʰans-er- "гусак"); gǫsę — гусёнок #grana ... — ?; grono, grona — ?; #graia' (звукоп.) — ?; graka' — ?; ... #greb' — ?; grebutɛ' / grebutė' ~(стар интесив) — "скрести, копать" > "ощущать заботу, беспокойство, отвращение"; greblo, grebulo — ? #grom (*gʰrom- звукоп.) — ?; #grosd, grosdi — ?; #grǫz-sn / grǫz-sna — ?; #iǒ(ge) — already #iǒg — South, south wind #iǒsa — broth, soup #iǒn — young #iu(de) — where? #iu(ge) — ? #iukra, iukro — roe, spawm; calf (anatomy) #iugo — yoke #jst — true, genuine; ȯsn? — ? #kania (Э: звукоп., PIE *kōnyā,) — ? (название птицы по издаваемому ею писку); Kaniov — ? (город, прозвище); #kazė' (каузатив) — (Э:12:021: "портить"); #kekurda, kekurta — ?; kekurta' — ?; #keliadi — (D: servants) #kelovȯk — human? #kel*' (Э: *kel- синкритич. празначение "колоить, бить; поднимать(ся), возвышаться; расти") — ?; kelo (Э: PS *čeló, PIE *kelóm) — ?; keln — ?; kiln — ?; {kelɛno/kelȯno} — ?; keliǒsti? — ?; kelomyia — ?; kolomyia — ?; kelopek, kelopok — ?; #... kilp, kilpuk — ?; #kerda, kerd — (D: file, herd); kerdė' — (D: -); #kep — ?; kepik? — (Э: ... > "головной убор"); ... #kě' — (Э:12:015: "слышать, чувствовать, обонять"); #kɛs — (D: time); #kɛka', keka' — (D: to wait, await, expect) #kiva' — (Э: "разбухать, надуваться"); kivan — ?; #kivan (Э: остаток несохранившегося глагола :: др.-инд. cyávate "двигается") — ?; #ko-: #* kovirka' — ?; #* kovirta', kovirtɛ' — ?; #* kovort — ?; #* koverdė — ?; #* kovėtila' (vėtil) — ?; #* koverzslo (verz') — ?; #* kovɛiė/kovȯiė — место между бровей?; #* kovęza — ?; kovėra' — ?; #kǫ-: #* kǫtvor / kǫtvora (tvorė') (Э: "создание, тварь" → "название живого существа с отрицательным оттенком (:: комар, жаба)"). See also potvor / potvora (Э:12:075: "чудовище, гадина") #* kǫtorė' / kǫtrė' (пейоративная приставка kǫ- + torė') (Э:12:074: "направлять(ся) неверно, по неправильному пути" → о молчаливом поведении, разврате, ...) #* kǫkurika (kuri) — (:: "почки на деревьях; (низкий) кустарник; мелколесье"); #kol' — to stab, sting; kol — stake; kul — fang, tusk; kols — ear, spike #kolkol — ?; kolkol →(диссимиляция, до метатезы плавных) kǫkol — ?; kǫkoliu — (Э: "колоколообразный, колокольный, связанный с колоколом"); #kopa' — to dig; kopje — spear, lance #kora — bark #korpa (*(s)kerp-, -p- - суф. производного имени) — (рубец, оспина, жаба, бородавка); #koter → kotor — ?; #kȯl (D: PIE *kaylo-) (Э: PIE *koyl-) — (D: whole); kȯlova' — (D: to greet (original); kiss) (Э: "приветствовать", "благодарить", "преклоняться"); kȯlė' — (D: to heal, cure); #kǒ' (Э: PIE *kow- "бить") →(тематизация) kova' — to forge; kǒznia — smithy; kyiu — stick, club; Kyiov?; nakov, nakova — (Э:12:011: "наковальня"); koǒluk (ǒl or root of ǒlėka, -uk) — ?; #kǒka' — to cuckoo #kǒp — heap, mound #kǒr — cock #kǫd' (интенсив: kǫdsa') — (D: to bite); kǫduk — кусок?; kǫds — (D: piece); #kǫpa' (...: kǫpnǫ') — ?; kǫpav — ?, kǫpava — ? (Э:12:061: "белый; красивый; красавица" - от ритуального употребления производящего глагола); #kǫt — (D: ...) (Э: первон. PP1 "внутрений, или вогнутый угол"). See also ǫgl (Э: "внешний, выпуклый угол"); kǫtia? — (Э: ...); #krȧiu / kraju? — ?; krȧėna? (krȧėna zemia) — borderland?; #krad' — to steal #krasa — beauty?; krasin — beautiful? #krɛp — strong #krɛslo — chair #krėdlo — wing #krėk — cry, shout #krė' — to buy; krėtnǫ' — to buy, take, pay #kroiė' — to cut #krǫg — circle #krǒs — chunk; krusa — lump #krǒk — raven #kry — blood #kry' — to cover, hide #kusi? — lot, fate #kvėt'? — to bloom, blossom; kvȯt? — flower #ku?, kuto — who; ki?, kito — what #kyda' — to throw, fling; kydnǫ' — to throw, fling #lasska' — to flatter, caress; lasska — ?; las — greedy; #led — ice #PIE *lewbʰ- (Э: "сдирать (кожуру), чистить (фрукты), снимать кору с дерева, обламывать, повреждать") #*lǒb — (Э: кора, лыко, короб) #*lub (Э: PIE *lubʰ-) — (Э: "твёрдая оболока, скорлупа" → "черепная коробка, череп" → "верхняя часть головы; лоб; голова") #lěbė'? — to love; lěby — love #lědi — ? #lěxa'? — (Э: "ударять"); #lėb — thin #lėga (PIE *(s)ley-g-) — (Э: "слюна") #lėko?, liko? — (D: cheek, face) #lėx (lėks) — superfluous, incorrect; otlȯk, otulȯk? — remainder; #lėza' — to lick #lęk' (Э: "бояться, страшиться", "гнуть, сгибать"); lękota (Э: "неровный, вытянутый кусок земли > болото") #lɛs — forest, wood(s) #lɛto — summer #lin — flax; linɛn — flaxen, linen #lȯxa — strip of land, bed #lȯv — left #lǒb — bast #lǒd — crazy #lǒkė' — ?, torch; lǒki? — ray, torch #lǒxna (lǒksna) — moon #lyko — bast #liga — possibility?; liguk, lig? — light, easy #lipnǫ' — to stick #mal, mɛl — small, little #maza' — to smear, anoint; mazi, maz — grease, ointment; mazslo? — oil, butter; mazti — ointment #mel' — (D: to grind, mill); mlėn — (D: pancake); molt — (D: hammer); #mer' — to die; mirt — dead; mirti — death; mirtin — mortal; sumirti — natural death; mor — (D: plague); #merga — (:: утренние и вечерние испарения в хорошую погону, изморось); #met' — (D: to throw, sweep), meta' — (D: to throw); mota' — (D: to wind) #mɛ'? — (D: to measure); mɛra — (D: measure); mɛrė'? — (D: to measure); #mę' — (D: to compress, crumple, scutch); #...; męti — thought?; #mėga' — (D: to blink); mėg' — (D: blink, moment); #mėia' — (D: to pass); mėnǫ' — (D: to pass); #mėl — (D: sweet, dear); #mėr — (D: peace, world); #mėzia', mizɛ' — (D: -); # ...; morz — (D: frost); #modlė' — (D: to pray); modla' — (D: idol); #mog' — (D: to be able); mogti — (D: power); #mold — (D: young); #mora — (D: nightly spirit, nightmare); #morie, mori — sea #mosg — (D: marrow, brain); mosgɛn — (D: -); mosgeni — (D: brain); #motrė', mot*'? — (D: to look at, watch); #mǫdr — (D: wise); #mǫgiu? — man? #mǫkė' — (D: to torment, torture); #mȯcė — (D: to mix, knead) #mȯs — bag (made from skin) #mȯtto? — place? #mǒr — ?; #* mǒrė' — (Э: "темнить, делать чёрным, тёмным"); #mǒsa — (D: ?), musa — (D: -); #mukɛ' — (D: -); muknǫ' — (D: to move); #mudɛ' — (D: -); mudili — (D: -); mudilin — (D: -); ; mǒdė' — (D: ?); #muldnj?, muldnė? — (D: lightning); #mulva (Э: первонач. значение корня "шуметь, громко разговаривать, громкий говор") — (D: speech); #* mulvė' — (D: to speak, say); #* See also: *mulm-, *murm, *burm- #muma' — (D: to stammer); #munog, mnog? — (D: much, many); #murmė' — (D: to mumble, grumble); murmra'/murmura' — (D: to mumble, grumble); #musga, musg — (D: -); musgɛ', musgė' — (D: -); #my' — (D: wash); mydlo — (D: soap); #nag — naked, nude #nebo — sky? #nisdo — nest #nokti — night #nov — new #oci — axis, axle? #ocr — sharp; ocera → ecera — ?; #odr — bed? #ogni — (D: fire) (Э: огонь (вообще), пламя). See also pyri; #ol — beer? #oldė?, olda? — boat #onǒtia — footwear?; jzǒ' — ?; obǒ' — to put on footwear; obovi — ? #opsa — aspen #ora' — to plough; ordlo — plough #orȯs — nut #otver', otuver'? — to open #ovi, ovika? — sheep; ovin — ram; oviz, oviza? — oats; #PIE *h₁ewk- (D: *h₁owk-) (Ч: *owk-) #*-eye-: ǒkė' — (D: to teach); #*yknǫ' — (D: to get used to, accustom oneself); #ǫsra — dawn? #ǫt- — ?; ǫtil — ?; #ǫtro — inside?; ǫtroba — entrails?; ǫtri — inside, within #pek' — ?, pokt — ? #peln — captivity?; #piln — full; napilnė' — to fill; #pica' — to write?; pic — dog?; picr — ? #pledmę — ?; plod — ?; #polɛ' (кауз. palė') — ?; polmę — ?; +полымя, полено, пепел, ~pala (Ч: ~~"тонкий ствол (ветка), отделённый от дерево, со снятой корой, очищенный от побегов, опалённый на огне (костре)" или просто "обугленное тонкое полено", или даже "один из двух брусков дерева, путём трения которых добывался огонь") #porpor — ? #prėiateliu, prėiatel? — friend? #prost — прямо стоящий, прямой > простой #pyta' — (Э: "мучить" → "пробовать" → "спрашивать" :: Latin putō "резать" "думать"); #pyri — (Э: остатки огня, тлеющая зола). See also ogni; #rek' — ?; ǒrok — agreement (договорённость, уговор); otrok — (Ч: "не говорящий" в смысле "не имеющий права речи, права голоса в жизни рода или племени") (V: "не имеющий права говорить") #rɛt' — ?; obrɛt'? — to find; surɛt'? — to encounter; #scėia'/cėia' — сиять?; scȯni/cȯni, scoia/cȯia?? — shadow #PIE *sekʷ- "чуять", "замечать", "видеть", "следовать", "следить", "преследовать" #*sokol — ?; #*sokė' — ? (:: "искать", "разыскивать", "отыскивать"); #*PIE *sokʷyos *sokʷ-yos; #sɛk', sek'? — to cut?; sekyra — axe? #sɛ' : sɛia' — to sow; sɛmę — seed; #sė- — соединять, связывать; sėdlo — петля?; sėla — "соединение", "связь" > "множество" > strenght, force (сила) #sėto — sieve #sika' — to piss #sirebro — silver; #sirp — серп?; #PS *cirъ (Э: *scěr- > *scir-?) — ?; PS *ščirъ — ?; #skėt — shield; #skom- — ?; skem- — ? #skora — hide, skin? #skreb', skroba' (итератив skrɛba', skraba') — ?; #skvarė', skver' — ? (:: жарить); #slab, slob? — (D: weak); #slėzi — ?; #smja' — (D: to laugh); smȯs — (D: laughter, laugh); #smirdɛ' — (D: to stink); smord — (D: stench); #snȯg, snig? — (D: snow); #snǒ' — (D: to warp); obsnova — (D: base, foundation); #snǒbė' — ?; dȯvosnǒb — ? (:: сват, жених); #sokė' — to indicate, accuse; #solduk — sugary?; soldti — ?; #soln — salt, salty, salted; #solp — rapid, waterfall; #soli — salt; #spɛ' — (D: to advance, ripen, hurry); spɛx? — (D: haste); ... #srǒia — ?; osrov — island? #sta' — to stand, become; stati — ?; stado — herd, flock; staia — стойло, стоянка??; stal — ?; stam — ?; stan — ?; star — большой? -> old?; stavė' — to place, put; stav — состояние?; stoia' — to stand; stol — table; #sterg' — ?; storgiu? — ?; #stila' — "расширять", "простирать", "раскладывать"??? #PS *stipati → *stьpati → *cьpati (Э: :: Latin stipare "набивать, сдавливать, наваливать") — ? (:: тыкать, совать, наваливать, бросать, ...); #stirvi : stirvo??, stir? — ?; #stȯna, stȯn — (Ч: "нагромождение" (камней), "глыба", "утёс", ...); #страдать — ?; stradti — ?; #strɛla — arrow?:: strɛlia', strɛlė' — ?; #stroj — ~"нечто застланное, подготовленное (для стояния)", "утоптанный/засыпанный пол", ... -> ? ??:: stroiė' — "готовить", "подготавливать", "устраивать" -> "воздвигать"; #stulb : stulb — столб? #suca' — to suck #sudorv — healthy; sudorvje? — health; #sula' (итератив syla') — to send; #suln?, sulniko — sun #sumɛ' — to dare #supa' — to sleep; supn — sleep, dream; #svoiu — own?; svɛb?, svɛbi? — ?; sveboda?, svɛboda? → svoboda — ? → freedom; #syt, sot?, sat? — satiated, full #taiė', ta'? — (D: to hide, conceal); tati — (D: thief); #tavė' — ?; nedotavi — "недокормленный" > "глупый, умственно отсталый" #tek' — (D: to flow, run); tek — (D: course); tok — (D: ?); #ten*' — (D: to stretch); teneto — (D: net, snare); #tep*' — (D: to be hot); tepl — (D: warm); topė' — (D: ?); #tep' — (D: to beat); #ter' — (D: to rub); #tetca' — (D: to hew); tetc — (D: timber); tetcdlo, tetcdla — (D: adze); #ved' — (D: to lead, conduct); vodė' — (D: ?); #vek*' — (Ч: говорить); vekti — thing?; #ver' — ?; #verg' — (D: to throw); virgnǫ' — (D: ?); #verz*' — ?; verzslo — (D: -); otuverz' — (D: ?); povorz, pavorz — (D: ?); #vez' — (D: to cart, lead, convey); vezslo — (D:oar); vozė' — (D: ?); voz — (D: ?); #vɛra — trust?; faith, belief (доверие; вера); vɛr? — true (истинный); #vėdɛ' — (D: to see); vėd — (D: sight, view, appearance); vȯdɛ' — (D: to know); #vėk-/vȯk- — "проявлять силу", "применять силу"; vȯk — "проявление силы", "сила" > "жизненная сила", "жизнеспособность" > "здоровье" > "долгая жизнь", "продолжительность жизни человека" > "столетие", "неопределённо продолжительное время", "эпоха" #vė*sɛ', vė*sɛ'? — ?; vė*suk'? — anatomy; vȯ*sė'? — ?; vȯ*sia'? — ?; #vɛia', vɛ'? — (D: to blow wind, winnow); vɛtr? — (D: wind); #vidova — (D: widow); #..., vilguk — (D: moist); #PIE *wlkʷ- / ... #*vilk → vulk (D: *wlkʷos *wlkʷ-o-s)(Ч: *w.lkʷos) — (D: wolf)(V: #0"растерзывающий"); #*волочь, волоку #*влечь, влеку #vilna, vulna? — (D: wool); #vilna, vulna? — (D: wave); #virg*' — ?; rǫga' — ?; #virɛ' — (Э: "запирать"); avor — (Э: "увязанная кладь"); zavor — ?; otvor — ?; obvor — ?; #virm/virmi?? — worm; #virg*', vurg*'? — ?; vir*sia??? — (D: fishing-basket, fishing-trap made of osiers); ver*s, ver*sk — (D: heather); #virpa' — ?; izvirpa' — ?; #virs — (D: top, upper part); #virtɛ' — (D: to turn); verteno — (D: spindle); vertmę (Э: PIE *wert- "вращать(ся)") — (D: time); vorta — (D: ?); vortė' — (D: ?); virtta?, virttva? — (D: row, line, age, kind); #virvė' — ?; navirvė' / navirvɛ' — ?; #vode — water; ydra/vudra — aquatic? -> otter; vedr — ?; #voldɛ' — ?; voldti — ? #PIE *weyk- (: *woyk-) #*vȯkt (Ч: PIE *woyktos *woyk-to-s "дело" / "действие") — ?; #*cunvȯkt / cuvȯkt — (Ч: "содействие", "совет"); #*vȯdɛ' — (Ч: "знать", "разуметь"); cunvȯdti / cuvȯdti — (Ч: "знание/познание, получаемое вместо с кем-либо"); #vȯniko — crown (венец)?; #vǫds — moustache? #ypsok — (D: high, tall); ypsi — (D: height); #yr* (Э: *ūr-, cf. Old Norse ūr, Old Prussian wurs) — ?; izyrė' — ?; #xaia' (Э: PIE *ksāy- *ks-ā-y-) — (Э: "мотаться" → "беспокоиться, заботиться"); #xėb'? (xėba'?, xėbė'?) — ?; #xorb, xorbr? (Э: *(s)kor-bʰ- <: *(s)ker- "резать, сечь") — ?; #xorna — (Э: "пища, питание, корм"); xornė' — (Э: "кормить, питать" → "беречь, хранить"); #xǒb', skǒb(a)' (Э: *skub-) — ?; xǒba' — ?; xyba' (Э: итератив-дуратив с продл. степ. корн. вокализма) — ?; #zemia (D: *dʰǵʰem- *dʰǵʰ-em-)(Ч: PIE *ǵʰemyā-), zemi — (D: earth, land); zem, zimi — ?; nazem / nazima / nazim — ?; #zolto — gold Different reconstructions # PS *ęzykъ: ... # PS *mostъ: (D: mosdt? "bridge") # PS *jьmę: jmę?, inmę / ęmę? (Э:09:24: PIE *en-men-, *ono-men- / *ano-men- "вложенное", "возложенное" → "имя") — name # PS *gvězda: zvȯzda/zvȯdda // *da // zvȯsta // zvȯgsda Animals #vɛver / vɛvera (PS *věverica, *věverъka — vɛverėka, vɛveruka) — squirrel;